customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Silly Nonsense Note 18 (by Jomaribryan)
I wrote the eighteenth silly note: Spartacus (40th Anniversary Edition) # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Visit MGM at www.mgm.com" # MGM Means Great Movies Preview # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # 102 Dalmatians Theatrical Teaser Trailer # The Emperor's New Groove Theatrical Teaser Trailer # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Fantasia 2000 Preview # Toy Story 2 Preview # "Now Available on Videocassette" # The Tigger Movie Preview # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea Preview # Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Preview # MGM Family Entertainment Preview # 1998 MGM Home Entertainment Logo # "This film has been modified..." # THX Logo # 1994 United Artists Logo The live attraction at Universal Studios Florida would've been made a soundtrack album for both the regular and Christmas versions "A Day in the Park with Barney" would've been released on home video. The tracks were featured: Main Show # Barney Theme Song # If You're Happy and You Know It # Imagine a Place # Mr. Knickerbocker # Down on Grandpa's Farm # If All the Raindrops # I Love You Christmas Show # Barney Theme Song # Jingle Bells # Frosty the Snowman # Mr. Knickerbocker # Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow! # I Love You # We Wish You a Merry Christmas In my opinion, "Down on Grandpa's Farm" just doesn't fit with the Christmas version. The songs were featured in the "Barney's Musical Castle" soundtrack album would've been released in the U.S. They were: # Barney is a Dinosaur # Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops, & Mr. Knickerbocker) # Castles So High # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # Look at Me, I'm Three # You Can Count on Me # Here in the Forest # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # It's a Great Day # If You're Happy and You Know It # Castles So High (Reprise) # Wave the Flags # Musical Castle Nursery Rhymes: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill, & This Little Piggy (Rap)) # Knights' Dance # Musical Castle Costume Parade: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; & Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy?) # I Put a Smile On # I'm the King # Musical Castle Celebration: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band, & Wave the Flags (Reprise) # It's a Great Day (Reprise) # I Love You Songs were in the Barney Live! in New York City soundtrack were from this concert also featured in Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. Tracks: # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankey # The Barney Bag # The Winkster # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BJ's Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # Band Instrumental # I am a Fine Musician # Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to Be Crazy? # The Wheels on the Bus # Three Little Monkeys # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # Four Little Ducks # My Aunt Came Back # London Bridge # Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, and Star Light, Star Bright) # Please and Thank You # Everyone is Special Barney's Favorites Vol. 3 (1996) I really wish there was a Barney's Favorites Volume 3. And if there was, here's how the song list would've been. Song List # The Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: Season 3) # The More We Get Together (Audio Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) # Puttin' on a Show (Audio Taken from: Barney's Talent Show) # Puttin' on a Show (Reprise) (Audio Taken from: Barney's Talent Show) # The Baby Bop Hop (Audio Taken from: Twice is Nice!) # I Just Can't Wait (Audio Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) # Four Seasons Day (Audio Taken from: Four Seasons Day) # Games (Audio Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) # Listen! (Audio Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) # Silly Sounds (Audio Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) # A Silly Hat (Audio Taken from: Grown-Ups for a Day!) # That's Hats (Audio Taken from: Barney's Fun & Games) # Happy Dancin' (Audio Taken from: Barney's Talent Show) # We've Got Shoes (Audio Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) # The Fall Song (Audio Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) # I Like Autumn (Audio Taken from: Falling for Autumn!) # Castles So High (Audio Taken from: Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # Old King Cole (Audio Taken from: The Queen of Make-Believe) # The Fishing Song (Audio Taken from: Gone Fishing!) # If I Had One Wish (Audio Taken from: Barney's Magical Musical Adventure) # Our Friend Barney Had a Band (Audio Taken from: A Very Special Delivery!) # The Marching Song (Audio Taken from: Barney's Exercise Circus!) # Here Comes the Firetruck (Audio Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter!) # When I'm a Firefighter (Audio Taken from: I Can Be a Firefighter!) # Pop Goes the Weasel (Audio Taken from: If the Shoe Fits...) # A Big Parade Of Numbers (Audio Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) # Big and Little (Audio Taken from: Gone Fishing!) # Friends of Mine (Audio Taken from: Twice is Nice!) # A Frog Went A-Wooing Go (Audio Taken from: Barney's Talent Show) # Have a Snack! (Audio Taken from: Who's Who on the Choo Choo?) # Pumpernickel (Audio Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # Make the Bread (Audio Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) # Let's Take Care of Our Pets (Audio Taken from: Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends) # Hooray for Moms and Dads (Audio Taken from: At Home with Animals) # Puttin' On a Show (Finale) (Audio Taken from: Barney's Talent Show) # I Love You (Audio Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) Barney's Favorite Songs (2000) If this were an album, here's what I think the song list would've been. Song List ''' # The Barney Theme Song (Audio Taken from: Seasons 5-6) # If You're Happy and You Know It (Audio Taken from: '''Let's Play Games with Barney) # It's a Great Day (Audio Taken from: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm) # Being Together (Audio Taken from: You've Got to Have Art / That's What Friends are For / Barney's Wonderful Sleepover) # The Having Fun Song (Audio Taken from: That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! (episode)) # Welcome to Our Treehouse (Audio Taken from: Stick with Imagination!) # My Yellow Blankey (Audio Taken from: You are Special) # BJ's Song (Audio Taken from: You are Special) # The Clapping Song (Audio Taken from: Let's Play Games with Barney) # Mr. Knickerbocker (Audio Taken from: That's What Friends are For) # Just Imagine (Audio Taken from: Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure) # The Barney Bag (Audio Taken from: Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure) # Let's Go on an Adventure (Audio Taken from: Ready, Set, Go!) # The Adventure Song (Audio Taken from: Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure) # The Airplane Song (Audio Taken from: Flying in an Airplane) # The Rocket Song (Audio Taken from: Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure) # If All the Raindrops (Audio Taken from: Stick with Imagination!) # The Rainbow Song (Audio Taken from: We Like the Colors & Shapes) # Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Audio Taken from: It's Home to Me) # Snackin' on Healthy Food (Audio Taken from: Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure) # Clean Up! Do Our Share! (Audio Taken from: It's Home to Me) # The Exercise Song (Audio Taken from: Stick with Imagination!) # That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! (Audio Taken from: That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! (episode)) # Look at Me I'm Dancing! (Audio Taken from: Good Job!) # Lookin' Round My Neighborhood (Audio Taken from: It's Home to Me) # What I Want to Be (Audio Taken from: Good Job!) # Laugh with Me! (Audio Taken from: Laugh with Me! (episode)) # Everyone is Special (Audio Taken from: Barney's Sunny, Snowy Day / You've Got to Have Art / That's What Friends are For / You are Special) # Someone to Love You Forever (Audio Taken from: You are Special) # I Love You (Audio Taken from: Seasons 5-6) Trivia ''' * All the songs would've been taken from Season 6. '''Season 9 Sing-Along (2013) Season 9 Sing-Along '''is a Barney music album released on September 21, 2013. It contains songs from the ninth season of the television show Barney & Friends in 2004-2005. '''Track List # Everybody's Got Feelings # Friendship Song # I Can Be Anything # It's a Wonderful World of Shapes # When You Have a Ball # Growing # Make Way for the Truck # I'm a Builder # When I'm Old Enough to Join the Team # The Dino Dance # Riding in a Race Car # The Hopping Song # He's Got the Whole World in His Hands # Willoughby Wallaby Woo # Shake My Sillies Out # Mister Sun # Pop Goes the Weasel # Walk Across the Street # The T Game # Exercising Won't You Come and Join Me? # Baby Beluga # The Bear Went Over the Mountain # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Me and My Family # I Love You Trivia * Since 2004-2006 from HIT Entertainment, the Season 9 album is returned for the first time. * The front cover of the CD the kids from Season 9 (Whitney, Jackson, Kami, Nick, Laura, David, Rachel, Miguel and Stacy) (from left and right) appeared in the front cover without Barney, Baby Bop and BJ. * The children's songs are recorded He's Got the Whole World in His Hands, Willoughby Wallaby Woo, Shake My Sillies Out and Baby Beluga only appeared in the Barney album. Season 11 (soundtrack) (2014) Season 11 is a Barney soundtrack that as songs from the eleventh season of the television show Barney & Friends in 2007. The soundtrack will released on August 18, 2014. Track List # Just Can't Get Enough (Taken from: Pistachio) # Best of Friends (Taken from: Full Team Ahead) # What Should I Do (Taken from: The Whole Truth) # Sing a Brand New Song (Taken from: Little Red Rockin' Hood) # What Shall We Paint Today (Taken from: The Whole Truth) # The Things I Want to Do (Taken from: Grandpa's Visit) # I Miss You (Taken from: The New Kid) # Welcome to Our Tea Party (Taken from: The Big Garden) # Adventuring to the Circus (Taken from: Lost and Found) # When Tomorrow Comes (Taken from: Pot Full of Sunshine) # Thinkety Think (Taken from: Get Happy!) # Keep Trying (Taken from: BJ the Great) # Do Your Best (Taken from: For the Fun of It) # Mr. Star (Taken from: Starlight, Star Bright) # Nobody Likes to Hear "No" (Taken from: No, No, No!) # The Mad Song (Taken from: The Emperor's Contest) # Honesty (Taken from: The Blame Game) # Wishing Wishes (Taken from: Best in Show) # The Parade Song (Taken from: Best in Show) # Barney's Name Game (Taken from: What's Your Name?) # A Perfectly Purple Day (Taken from: Big as Barney) # Exercise is Good for You (Taken from: The Shrinking Blankey) # Making Mistakes (Taken from: BJ the Great) # The Friendship Song (Taken from: Pot Full of Sunshine) # I Love You (Taken from Season 11) Trivia * Since 2007 from HIT Entertainment, Season 11 has return with an album was recorded. * The front cover of the CD the kids from Season 11 (Victor, Nathan, Myra, Olivia, David, Laura, Tracy, Rachel, Melanie, Eva, Ryan, Megan, Tyler, Marcos, Amy, Tori, Mei, Sofia, Lily and Noah) (from left and right) appeared in the front cover without Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop, four dinosaurs appeared in the back cover of the CD. Barney & Friends "Season 11" Storybook ' Barney, BJ, Riff and Baby Bop, join the kids for a fun time at the park, in this photography book based on Season 11 of the Barney & Friends television series. The cast of characters in the Season 11 Barney book: Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Riff, Rachel, David, Laura, Olivia, Tracy, Ryan, Amy, Melanie, Megan, Myra, Marcos, Victor, Sofia, Lily, Tori, Nathan, Mei, Tyler, Eva, Noah and Mr. Copeland '"Season 9 of Barney & Friends" Storybook This photography book features Barney, Baby Bop and BJ joining a fun day to play games, sing songs and meet some of his friends at the park - Jackson, Nick, David, Miguel, Rachel, Anna, Laura, Stacy, Kami and Whitney, in this adventure based on Season 9 of Barney & Friends in 2004 to 2005. The cast of characters in this photography book: Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Rachel, Kami, Whitney, Nick, Jackson, David, Stacy, Miguel, Laura, Anna and Firefighter Bill Barney's Favorites Vol. 1 (1993) Barney's first album in 1993. Songs: # Barney Theme Song # My Family's Just Right for Me # Peanut Butter # The Ants Go Marching # Apples and Bananas # A Camping We Will Go # Sarasponda # Clean Up # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # Sally the Camel # BINGO # Six Little Ducks # Do Your Ears Hang Low # Looby Loo # Down on Grandpa's Farm # The Stranger Song # Old Brass Wagon # Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck # There are Seven Days # Alphabet Song # Mr. Knickerbocker # Kookaburra # Itsy Bitsy Spider # Me and My Teddy # The Sister Song # I Love You Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 (1994) The second Barney album in 1994. Featuring songs from the TV series of Barney & Friends, Barney Live! in New York City and Imagination Island. Songs: # Barney Theme Song # Everyone is Special # My Yellow Blankey # BJ's Song # Growing # It's Nice Just to Be Me # When I Grow Up # Friendship Song # Please and Thank You # Good Manners # The Airplane Song # Buckle Up My Seatbelt # The Barney Bag # Just Imagine # Jungle Adventure # If I Lived Under the Sea # Sea Medley (Sailing, Sailing, Row, Row, Row Your Boat, Blow the Man Down, My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean, A Sailor Went to Sea Sea Sea) # The Rainbow Song # Mister Sun # The Happy Wanderer # The Wheels on the Bus # My Aunt Came Back # John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt # Pop Goes the Weasel # Tinkerputt's Song # Just Imagine (Reprise) Barney Stage Shows in the U.S. Released on Home Video (How it REALLY should've been): * Barney in Concert (1991) * Barney Live! in New York City (1994) * A Day in the Park with Barney (Both Regular & Christmas Versions) (1996) * Barney's Big Surprise (1998) * Barney's Musical Castle (2001) * Barney's Colorful World (2004) * Barney Live! - The Let's Go Tour (2007) * Barney's Birthday Bash (2011) Barney International Stage Shows Released on Home Video (How it REALLY should've been): * Barney's Theatre (Both Regular & Christmas Versions) (Only in the U.K.) (2002) * Barney's Let's Imagine Live (2008) (Only in Asia) * Barney's Space Adventures (2011) (English version only in Asia) * Barney Rocks! El Concierto en Vivo (2011) (Spanish speaking only in Mexico) Like other PBS characters, Barney has appeared on The Sunny Side Up Show several times. He appeared in the 2007 Thanksgiving special as well as the 2009 Valentine special. He also appeared on the show on August 17th and 18th, 2010 to promote Dinosaurs Week. He also appeared on the show on Valentine's Day 2011 (February 14, 2011). Riff has also appeared on The Sunny Side Up Show on March 31, 2011, in honor of Season 10 Barney episodes making their first appearance on the channel. Barney appears on The Sunny Side Up Show on November 22, 2011, to receive calls from Sproutlets who have been doing something kind. Timeline of ''Barney & Friends ''on Sprout 2005: '''Season 4-8 episodes aired on the channel. '''September 27, 2007: Season 1-3 episodes added April 2, 2008: Season 9 episodes added March 21, 2011: Season 10 episodes added August 2011: Season 1-6 episodes removed from the channel October 2011: Season 11 and 12 episodes added Timeline of'' Barney & Friends'' on Time Warner Cable Kids * September 5, 2011: Season 1-3 (first generation), Season 4-6 (second generation), Season 7-9 (third generation), Season 10-11 (fourth generation) and Season 12-13 (fifth generation) episodes aired on the channel. * August 2013: '''Season 1-6 episodes removed from the channel. * '''September 1, 2013: Season 14 episodes added. New Silly Sounds Recorded in My Tape Recorder in 2015: * The Tortoise and the Hare * Turtle * Salamander * Picnic Time * Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Where are you? * Timber Ridge Lodge and Waterpark * Barbeque * Cooking Song * Bruce the Moose's Spooktacular Halloween Birthday Bash / Rock * Bruce the Moose's Spooktacular Halloween Birthday Bash / Sing * Tika * Hamburglar * Day Day * Happy Birthday! (cheering) * Mud Cake * Happy Birthday, Robert! * The Magic of Martial Arts * Tori * Ian * HEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAH! * Island * Fire * Theodore * Eagle! Eagle! * Antenna * Turnip * Chew * Ax * "I Can Do" Show * The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street New Barney books for Season 9 and Season 11 are available from Scholastic and HIT Entertainment and at stores. Barney Home Video: Barney's Birthday (2005) YAY! I uploaded the VHS version of "Barney's Birthday (2005 home video)" on VideoStationBRNY (Scott)'s copy. It was the Season 9 home video and birthday special. Now I did uploaded the Christmas special and Barney Home Video "We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video)" from Season 9, and the special Barney & Friends episode from Season 11 "Habitat" on Drewit1. battybarney2014/battybarney2015, can you please upload actual Barney & the Backyard Gang videos, episodes of Barney & Friends: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 and 14, and Barney Home Video (1992-present)? Maybe sure. Now battybarney2014/battybarney2015, I'll upload the actual Barney episodes and home videos for BarneyIn2014/BarneyInGrade11/Daniel Jurasky/PBS Kids TV Sprout (Daniel), Dyllion Kavanagh, Drewit1, battybarney1995 (Tyler), VideoStationBRNY (Scott), ourfriendbarney (Ethan), SGBarneyArchive, Bvids94, mario555227, bultum2000, TheBarneyvhs, Dylan Herrera (TheDylanandfriends), vhsman lyric. Here are the actual Barney & the Backyard Gang videos, and Barney & Friends epsiodes and Barney Home Videos coming to YouTube in 2015. I uploaded 3 actual Barney videos on YouTube and they are: Season 9 ''' * "Barney's Birthday (2005 home video)" for VideoStationBRNY * "We We Wish You a Merry Christmas (video)" for Drewit1 '''Season 11 * "Habitat" for Drewit1 I'll do the actual Barney & the Backyard Gang videos, Barney & Friends episodes and home videos. They are: Barney & the Backyard Gang * Our Friend, Barney * Let's Be Healthy * The Backyard Gang Sleepover Season 2 * Help Protect the Earth (episode) * This is the Way We Walk the Beach (episode) * That's a Home to Me (episode) * It's Day Time, It's Night Time * Wild, Wild, West Barney! * Winter's Wonderful (episode) * There are Seven Days in a Week (episode) * Barney's Very Silly Day! * I am a Fine Musician (episode) * Around the World We Go * Barney's Opposite Day * No Matter Where They Are (episode) Season 4 * Let's Pretend with Barney (1997 Version) * All Around the World Season 5 * Good Manners (episode) * Going Fishing! * A Big Parade of Numbers (episode) * We Always Clean Up * We've Got Shoes (episode) * That's Hats (episode) * The Four Seasons of Fun * Here Kitty, Kitty! (1998 Version) * A Home for Dogs * Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Birthday Season 6 ''' * Sailing, Sailing (episode) * Puttin' on a Show (episode) * What's That Shadow? (1999 Version) * Down on Grandpa's Farm (episode) * Down By the Station (episode) * Riding in the Car (episode) * Listen to the Sounds in the Forest * We Like the Colors and Shapes * Barney's Wonderful Sleepover * That's What Friends are For * That Sounds Like an Opposite to Me! (episode) * Flying in an Airplane * Laugh with Me! (episode) '''Season 7 * Way Up in Outer Space (episode) * The 4 Seasons Season 8 * Grandparents are Grand! (2003 Version) * All Booked Up * Happy Dancin' Feet! * Every Animal Talks in Its Own Special Way (episode) * What Can We Play on a Rainy Day? (episode) * Let's Make Art Pictures (episode) * Let's Put on a Circus! * Forest Animal Sounds * You're a Grand Old Flag (episode) * The Land of Mother Goose (episode) * That's How You Make Rock-N-Roll (episode) * It's Halloween Night Tonight (episode) Season 9 * What I Want to Be (episode) * When I'm a Firefighter (episode) * Sleepover Surprises * The Clean Up Club * Let's Go Hunting * I Love My Neighborhood * Goodbye, Blankey * Our Surprised Pets * Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air * Rainy Days are Fun * Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground * Animal See, Animal Do * My New Shoes * Soup's On! * The Greatest Show on Earth * A Friend in Need * It's Magic * Going on a Fishing Trip * Back on Track * Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner * The Park Sale * School Days * I'm a Scientist Season 10 * Spring * Fall * Safety Patrol * Friendship * Families * Homes Season 11 * The Babysitter * The Color of Barney * Imagination * Adventures * Dinosaurs are Dino-Mite * Time Flies * Get Well * Rhyming Time * Valentine's Day * Love Season 12 * The Groom Who Married: A Wedding Adventure * The Little Indian: A Native American Adventure Season 13 * The Big Apple: New York City * Friends All Around the World: The International Festival Season 14 * Having Fun with Imagination! *Let's Play Safely! *Places with Barney! *A Castle for Princess Teddy! *Different Kinds of Shoes *Play Music with Me *A Sad Day *Let's All Protect Our Earth *The Amazing Four Seasons *Exercise is Fun for All! *Eating Healthy *Riff's Birthday *A Barney & the Backyard Gang Reunion *Let's Use Our Five Senses! *There's No Place as Good as Home *Lookin' Round My Neighborhood (episode) *Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck! (episode) *What I Want to Be (2011 episode) *Reading is Fun! *Opposites, Opposites Everywhere! *We're All Very Special! Barney Home Video *Barney's Magical Christmas *Barney's Make-Believe Vacation *Bedtime with Barney *Getting Ready for School *Barney's Patriotic Sing-Along *Let's Start a Band! *Let's Show Respect *Barney's "I Can Do" Show *Once Upon a Magical Tale *Barney's Animal Friends *Barney's Thanksgiving Party *More Barney Safety *Let's Play Games with Barney *Barney's Patriotic Parade *Barney's Fun-Filled Adventure *Barney's Wonderful World of Friends *Our Beautiful Earth *Let's Exercise with Barney *Happy Easter, Love Barney *Let's Read with Barney *Barney's Very Special Day *Barney's Outdoor Fun! *Barney's Musical Day *Barney's New Year's Eve Celebration *St. Patrick's Day, Love Barney *That's a Home to Me (Home Video) *People Helping Other People (Home Video) *Let's Go to the Beach *Let's Go to the Library *Let's Go to the Police Station *Barney's Patriotic Celebration *Let's Go Back to School *Barney's Egg-Cellent Adventure *Barney's Furry Friends *Barney's Musical Zoo *Clean Up, Clean Up! *Barney's Transportation Adventure *Let's Go to the Doctor *Let's Go to the Moon *Play, Dance, & Imagine with Barney *Let's Go to the Circus! *Story Time with Barney *Let's Go to the Gym *Let's Go Under the Sea *Barney's Camping Adventure *This is How I Feel *Let's Go to the Movies *Let's Go to the Castle Even though Bambi was a sensation on home video earlier in 1992, the summer release of The Jungle Book was an even greater success for Walt Disney Home Video. Marketed as well as any other Disney releases, the film sold roughly 15,000,000 tapes in North America and the studio even more confidence for the rest of the season, especially with the upcoming home video release of Beauty and the Beast and the upcoming theatrical release of Aladdin. # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo # Warning Screen # "Coming Soon to a Theater Near You" # Aladdin Sneak Preview # "Coming Soon on Videocassette" # Beauty and the Beast Preview # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # 1989 United Artists Logo # Main Titles ("Overture") # Bagheera Discovers Mowgli/Mowgli's Jungle Life # Mowgli and Bagheera Encounter Kaa the Snake # "Colonel Hathi's March" # Bagheera and Mowgli's Argument # Mowgli Meets Baloo ("The Bare Necessities") # Mowgli Taken by Monkeys # Mowgli Meets King Louie ("I Wanna Be Like You") # Bagheera and Baloo's Moonlight Speak # Mowgli and Baloo's Argument/Mowgli Runs Away # Shere Khan Arrives/"Colonel Hathi's March" (Reprise) # Mowgli and Kaa the Snake's Second Encounter ("Trust in Me") # Shere Khan and Kaa's Conversation # Mowgli's Friends ("That's What Friends are For") # Mowgli Meets Shere Khan/Tiger Fight # Poor Bear/"My Own Home" # "The Bare Necessities" (Reprise) # "The End" # 1982 MGM/UA Home Video Logo # MGM/UA Home Video Preceding Logo © The Walt Disney Company.